The new and distinct cultivar is a product of a breeding program conducted in a nursery in Korea and by the inventors by crossing a Japanese variety ‘Kiyomi’ (not patented, as the seed parent) and an American variety ‘Sunburst’ mandarin (not patented, as the pollen parent). The seeds obtained by the cross were sowed in the next spring. The plants started fruiting in 2010. In 2011, the first screening was carried out, and the one called Jegamna-27 was selected. In the last screening which was carried out in 2012, Jegamna-27 was selected as a new variety and named ‘Tamdo No.3’.
After hybridization of the parents, the variety was planted by asexual propagation by grafting in Korea for three generations and there was no genetic variation, therefore its traits are stable.
The fruit characteristics of ‘Tamdo No.3’ are in the Table 1 below. The test carried out from 2010 to 2012, in Citrus Research Station.
SurveyFruitFruitThicknessdateweightFleshshapeof the skin(yyyy.mm.dd)(g)rate (%)index(mm)2010.1.6254.285.91551.72010.3.22173.977.93.02011.1.5189.885.11571.52011.1.20213.882.31552.12011.2.7200.881.91492.72011.2.21171.682.71522.32011.3.8232.678.51522.82011.3.29262.281.41582.42012.2.6290.884.61492.32012.2.20280.082.91432.72012.3.13284.682.61412.2SurveySeeddategrainSugar AciditySugar(yyyy.mm.dd)number(° Bx)(%)acid ratio2010.1.60.010.80.8213.192010.3.222.411.81.229.662011.1.50.612.91.2810.132011.1.200.012.71.2810.462011.2.70.014.01.0913.022011.2.210.014.41.3111.202011.3.80.014.71.0613.852011.3.290.013.50.8516.052012.2.60.012.90.8814.692012.2.200.013.70.7917.342012.3.130.013.80.8216.77Fruit shape index = The transverse diameter ÷ The longitudinal diameter × 100